Want To Want Me
|artist = |year = 2015 |dlc = Classic October 22, 2015 (NOW) May 4, 2017 (JDU) Couple Version February 16, 2017 (JDU) May 18, 2017 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Hard (Couple Version) |effort = Low (Classic) Moderate (Couple Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 3 (Couple Version) 2 (Mashup) |dg = (Classic) / (Couple Version) |mashup = November Exclusive (JDU) |alt = Couple Version Party Master Mode (Wii U) |mode = Solo Duet (Couple Version) |pc = (Classic) / (Couple Version) |gc = (Classic) / (Couple Version) |lc = Orange (Classic) Red (Couple Version/Mashup) |pictos = 164 (Classic) 152 (Couple Version) 100 (Mashup) |nowc = WantToWantMe WantToWantMeALT (Couple Version) WantToWantMeSHI (Showtime) |audio = |choreo = Jerky Jessyhttps://instagram.com/p/6SeCS7l6BH/?taken-by=jerkyjessy |perf = Classic Jerky Jessyhttps://instagram.com/p/6SeCS7l6BH/?taken-by=jerkyjessy Couple Version Juliana Herrera (P2) }}"Want To Want Me" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a man. He wears a backwards golden cap, black sunglasses, a gold jacket, a red and white button down shirt, black skinny jeans, a silver necklace, and gold sneakers. Couple Version The dancers in the couple version are a man and a woman. 'P1' P1 has short black hair and wears a red blazer, an orange dress shirt with a black tie, blue pants, and black shoes. 'P2' P2 has shoulder-length black hair and wears an orange studded sleeveless dress with a pink waistband, black pantyhose, and pink heels. Wanttowantmealt coach 1 big.png|P1 Wanttowantmealt coach 2 big.png|P2 Background Classic The background starts off on a swirled backdrop with silhouetted women dancing seductively. The backdrop fades from red to pink to blue. Just before the chorus starts, a woman walks forward, revealed to be a void for the man to enter. During each of the choruses, the background features square and diamond lights, mainly being red, purple, gold and white. Silhouetted women that match the colors dance around with the man. Just before the second verse, red striped lines flow to the right, with another female void coming forth. Inward are various silhouetted women lying seductively, with another void walking forth. At the third verse, the silhouettes stand halfway out of the ground; they are shushing and flowing their arms. Near the end of the song, the background returns to the swirled backdrop. Couple Version The couple version is showcased with a large colored panel that switches between turquoise and pink. Octagon-shaped pebbles surround the screen, and the dancers' silhouettes are visible on it. At the third verse, the screen pans away, with stage lights shining. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: While tapping your right shoulder, punch downward. WTWM GM P.png|Both Gold Moves WTWM GM.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Couple Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Couple Version routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Push the air with both hands. Gold Move 3: Similar to Gold Moves 1 and 2 but you have to pump up both arms. WTWM1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 WTWM2.png|Gold Move 3 Couple GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Couple GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move 1: Put your right hand over your right eye. (''Just Dance'')'' '''Gold Move 2:' Clap twice in top right corner. (''Maps'')'' Justdance gm 3.png|Gold Move 1 (Just Dance) Wanttowantmashupgm.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game Mad Gold.png|Gold Move 2 (Maps) Wanttowantmashupgm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup Want To Want Me has a Mashup that can be unlocked and played through the Just Dance Unlimited service in November. The Mashup does not have a particular theme, but it only features female dancers. GM# - indicates the occurrence of a Gold Move; the pound sign indicates the chronological appearance of the Gold Move in the Mashup. Dancers *''Wild'' *''Just Dance GM1' *Want U Back '' *''Hit The Lights '' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Lights'' *''Wild'' *''Rabiosa'' *''Super Bass'' *''Want U Back'' *''Hit The Lights'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Lights'' *''Wild'' *''Rabiosa'' *''Super Bass'' *''TiK ToK'' *''Maps ''GM2 *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Lights'' *''Wild'' *''Rabiosa'' *''Drop the Mambo'' *''So Glamorous'' Party Master Mode Want to Want Me has a Party Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: (Captions in '''bold' indicate a Song Switch.)'' *'''''Want to Want Me *Cheerful/Cute Fighter/Super Combo/Clap Your Hands *Cool Attitude/Me Me Me/Hello World/Shuffle *Geometric Dance/I'm The Boss/'Teacher'/'All About That Bass' *Caliente/Like A Frog/Swag Master/Too Eccentric For You *Geometric Dance/I'm The Boss/Drama Queen/Round And Round *Caliente/Like A Frog/Swag Master/Too Eccentric For You *Catch Me/Claw Attack/Crazy Happiness/Street Shake *Cheerful/Cute Fighter/Super Combo/Clap Your Hands *Cool Attitude/Me Me Me/Hello World/Shuffle *Geometric Dance/I'm The Boss/'Uptown Funk'/'Born This Way' *Caliente/Like A Frog/Swag Master/Too Eccentric For You *Geometric Dance/I'm The Boss/Drama Queen/Round And Round *Caliente/Like A Frog/Swag Master/Too Eccentric For You *Catch Me/Claw Attack/Crazy Happiness/Street Shake *Hello Baby/Look at the Sky/'Uptown Funk'/'All About That Bass' *Catch And Release/Loosing Control/Robot Puppet/Give It To Me *Clap Happy/Look At Me/Metronome/Cute O' Clock *Disco Zombi/Cool Slide/Funky Baby/Ghetto Shake *Clap Happy/Look At Me/'Teacher'/'Born This Way' *Disco Zombi/Slide Cool/Funky Baby/Ghetto Shake *Hand Mill/Salsa/Jamaican Fish/Mujik *''Want To Want Me'' Captions Want To Want Me appears in Party Masters. Here are the captions attributed to its dance moves. *Ducky Hops Dance Quests Classic *Sunglasses Appearances in Mashups Want To Want Me appears in the following Mashup: *''Let's Groove'' (Just Shine) Trivia *''Want To Want Me'' is the second song by Jason Derulo in the series. **It is also his first song to not be an exclusive. *Sam Martin did vocals for the song but is not credited. **If he was then this would be his first song in the series followed by Stuck On A Feeling. *''Want To Want Me''’s preview is the first preview to have an interview with someone that is not with the two Just Dance producers. *In the Mashup, during Just Dance s routine, the background color switches before the next dancer appears. *In the mashup, the dancer appearing most throughout is ''Aurélie Sériné'', appearing four times during it. *Jason Derulo performed this song at E3 to help Ubisoft launch the game. *This is the second time where Jason Derulo approves his song for Just Dance, after The Other Side. **This is the second time such a thing has happened, after Flo Rida performing Good Feeling to help with the launch of . *The dancer resembles Kiss Kiss and The Choice Is Yours. **They very likely wear the same cap. **The avatar extremely resembles the one for Kiss Kiss. *Behind Jason Derulo's performance at E3, the full gameplay can be seen without the pictograms, scoring, and level bar. This marks the first time the full gameplay has been "revealed" by the official material before the game's release. *During the E3 press conference announcement of the song, slipped up, and said the song was a "huge sh*t", but supposedly meant "huge hit".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Va_zboh4_EE *Jason Derulo said in an interview that he is a fan of the game and he plays it with his niece. **Thus, Jason Derulo is the first fan of Just Dance to have a song featured in the series. *In the Party Master Mode for this song, some pictograms from That's the Way (I Like It) are not synced with the routine. *The Mashup of this song is the first exclusive Mashup in . **The Mashup of this song is also the first Just Dance Unlimited exclusive Mashup to only feature female dancers. It was later followed by No Control’s Mashup. *When the Mashup was first released, the background did not move for some reason, and the color of the background did not change when the dancer switched to the next. This was fixed on December 21st, 2015. *The ESRB Rating summary references the background of this song. **The background is a part of the reason for the "Mild Suggestive Themes" rating. *The lyrics “You open the door/Wearing nothing but a smile” are referenced in the ESRB's rating summary for . *The Classic routine of the song was featured in an episode of .https://twitter.com/CWiZombie/status/854514640767864832 Gallery Game Files WantToWantMe.png|''Want To Want Me'' WantToWantMeALT.png|''Want To Want Me (Couple Version) WantToWantMeMU Cover Online.jpg|''Want To Want Me (Mashup) Wanttowantmepm cover generic.png|''Want To Want Me'' (Party Master Mode) Wanttowantmeshi cover generic.png|''Want To Want Me'' (Showtime) Wanttowantme cover albumcoach.png |Classic's Just Dance 2016 album coach Wanttowantmealt cover albumcoach.png|Couple Version's Just Dance 2016 album coach Wanttowantmeshi cover albumcoach.png|Showtime s album coach Want.jpg|Just Dance Unlimited menu banner tex1 64x64 m 449c2a15ea021ea1 14.png|Original Menu bkg (7th Gen) Wanttowantmepm cover albumbkg.png|Party master album bkg Wanttowantme cover@2x.jpg|Classic's cover wanttowantmealt cover@2x.jpg|Couple Version's cover 288.png|Classic avatar 200288.png|Golden avatar 300288.png|Diamond avatar Want to Want Me Couple P2 Avatar.png|Couple Version (P2)'s avatar 200305.png|Couple Version's Golden avatar 300305.png|Couple Version's Diamond avatar Wanttowantmepictos.png|Pictograms (Classic) wanttowantmealt pictos atlas.png|Pictograms (Couple Version) In-Game Screenshots WTWM Menu.gif|''Want To Want Me'' on the menu Couple Menu.gif|Couple Version on the Just Dance 2016 menu Wanttowantme menu.png|''Want To Want Me'' on the menu (2017) Wanttowantme load.png|Classic's loading screen Wanttowantme coachmenu.png|Classic's coach selection screen 18656336690 6c3dcce74a o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18221449374 1ae575081e o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18657872879 f4dd490a8c o.jpg|Gameplay 3 18844041905 046e8e7bbf o.jpg|Gameplay 4 Promotional Images Want To Want Me Extraction.png|Promotional coach Wanttowantme promo gameplay 1.png|Promotional gameplay Behind The Scenes DANCER106.jpg|Behind The Scenes (Classic) WTWM PP.png|Placeholder Pictograms + Behind-the-Scenes Beta Elements Want To Want Me Square.png|Beta Menu Square Beta pictogram 2.png|Beta Pictogram Others Jason_Derulo_-_Want_To_Want_Me_Just_Dance_2016_E3_Gameplay_preview.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Want to Want Santa.jpg|''Want to Want Me'' in Just Dance’s Christmas wishes Videos Official Music Video Jason Derulo - "Want To Want Me" (Official Video) Teasers Just Dance 2016 Want to Want Me by Jason Derulo - Official US Jason Derulo - Want To Want Me Just Dance 2016 E3 Gameplay preview Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2016 - Want To Want Me - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Want To Want Me Just Dance 2017 - Want To Want Me - 5 Stars S Just Dance 2018 - Want To Want Me Want To Want Me - Just Dance 2019 'Couple Version' Just Dance 2016 - Want to Want Me Alternate Just Dance 2017 - Want To Want Me Couples Version 5 stars Want To Want Me (Couple Version) - Just Dance 2018 Want to Want Me (Couple Version) - Just Dance Now 'Showtime' Just Dance 2016 - Want To Want Me (Showtime) 'Mashup' Just Dance Unlimited - Want To Want Me Mash-Up 'Party Master Mode' Want To Want Me - Party Master Just Dance 2016 Want To Want Me - Just Dance 2016 - Party Master Mode (Wii U Gamepad View - Reupload) References Site Navigation it:Want To Want Me en:Want To Want Me de:Want To Want Me Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Just Dance 2016 Categoría:Modo Solo Categoría:Cancion de Jason Derulo Categoría:Jerky Jessy Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2016 Categoría:Canciones con Mash Up Categoría:Canciones con rutinas alternativas